Poltergeist Report: Death God Chronicles
by ElectroManiac
Summary: Soul Society and Reikai, Hueco Mundo and Makai. For eons these realms have existed, together yet seperate. Now they're being brough together in a dangerous way, and only Ichigo Kurosaki, Yusuke Urameshi, and co. can keep the balance and save humanity.
1. Prelude

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to my second fanfic!!! After the success that is Final Fantasy Vs., I qiuckly set about working on many other idea I had brewing. This one just happens to come first, but there will be more to come eventually. Anyway, this is the only time I'm saying this: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR YU YU HAKUSHO, and without further ado, here it is...**

* * *

Poltergiest Report: Death God Chonicles

Prologue: Prelude 

_Two months ago…_

"So what's the situation this time?" Hiei asked as he and Kurama flew through the forest in the dead of night.

"Apparently, someone has just broken into a vault in the Spirit Realm, stolen a rare and potentially dangerous artifact, and is now trying to escape into the Human World with it."

"Tch!" Hiei scoffed. "You'd think that after we broke into something in the Spirit Realm, that Koenma would increase security or something."

"Well, it seems that since Yusuke and Kuwabara have been taking care of all the rouge demons popping up lately, Koenma has become a little lax with his duties."

"That'll earn the little runt a spanking!" The two demons laughed heartily at the though of King Yama taking it to Koenma's bottom, but abruptly stopped when they sensed a small amount of youki, demon energy, up ahead. "Is that our man?" Hiei asked, and Kurama nodded. "What's his name?"

"According to Koemna, he goes by the name of Thanatos. It has yet to be confirmed what it is he stole, his motives, or what he is capable of."

"He has to be capable of a lot if he's able to break in and out of the Spirit Realm by himself." A smirk crossed the fire demon's face. "Almost sounds as good as your other self."

"I'll let that one slide," Kurama said, his voice taking on an edge. "Our prey is in sight." Sure enough, an individual clad in a black hooded robe carrying something that shone in the moonlight could be made out in the darkness.

"One to kill him gets a free meal off the other?" Hiei asked, removing his sword from its sheath. Kurama smirked and pulled out his rose, taking in its wonderful scent.

"You're on!" And with that, the two demons raced off to confront and subdue their rouge brethren.

xxxXXXxxx

"Damn. It seems I'm being followed." The demon named Thanatos had hoped that he wouldn't meet with any interference, but it seemed that his hoping was all for naught. "No matter, let them come. It'll be their funeral." To be safe, he tucked the item he was holding into the folds of his robes.

Three projectiles appeared from nowhere and flew straight for Thanatos. He managed to dodge two of them, but the third nicked him in the upper arm. Stopping and fingered his cut, Saradakis looked to see what had hit him, and was surprised to find three leaves jutting out from a nearby by tree.

"So, it's you…" Thanatos said as he turned and looked to the treetops to see his attacker. "Kurama, the great demon fox thief. Then that means…" Thanatos instinctively jumped to the side as the tree he was standing under was cleaved in two halves. His second assailant landed in front of the tree as it fell to the ground with a resounding _crash_. "Hiei of the Evil Eye. It's certainly a pleasure to be in your presence, both of you. But what, pray tell, are you doing in the middle of nowhere at this time of night?"

"We mean to ask you the same thing," Hiei said, pointing his sword at Thanatos's heart.

"Surrender and hand over whatever it is you stole," said Kurama, who unleashed his Rose Whip. "And we won't have to resort to using force." Thanatos looked to both Hiei and Kurama, and then began laughing quietly.

"Oh, how I wish I could meet with your demands." The demon's voice sounded warped and distorted. "But alas, I'm afraid that I cannot give back this item, as it is most detrimental towards my goals."

"And what exactly are they?" Hiei asked.

"Do not worry, you and everybody else will soon find out…but I don't mind giving you a little taste of things to come."

"I'll take that as a refusal _and_ a challenge!" Hiei, using his god-like speed, moved to attack Saradakis with a downwards slash; however, when his blade was inches away from the robed demon's head, Thanatos disappeared in a blur like he had. "What the…!?" Hiei said, and froze when he felt cold steel pressed against his neck. Thanatos chuckled as he pushed his katana, the blade a purplish-black, into the fire demon's skin, drawing a trickle of blood.

"As I have heard, you speed is almost beyond comprehension. However, it is easily matched by my mastery of _shunpo_, flash steps."

"Hiei, move!" Kurama yelled, leaping from the tree. Saradakis let the fire demon escape so that his companion could come into range. Once Kurama was close enough, Saradakis aimed his forefinger out at him.

"Destructive Art Four: White Lightning." A beam of lightning shot out from his fingers. The force and speed of the attack were so great that Kurama could neither dodge nor defend against it. The lightning shot through the fox demon's right shoulder, leaving a smoldering hold in it. Kurama fell to the ground, his body severely paralyzed by the electric surge.

"You'll pay for that, you bastard!" Hiei said, and raced towards Thanatos. The two clashed blades, sending sparks flying when steel met steel. But try as he might, Hiei was unable to land a hit. Thanatos easily blocked all of his blows with his katana.

"I heard that you sword skills were unparallel, but it seems that whoever said this was sadly mistaken." Hiei growled as another one of his attacks were blocked. The fire demon jumped back next to Kurama, who had managed to rise to his knees.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Can you fight?"

"I'm fine." _But just what was that attack just now? It didn't use youki, bur reiki, spirit energy...but it was differnt that normal reiki. Much different...just who is this Thanatos?!_

"Good, because this guy is much stronger than we expected. We'll have to attack him at once." Kurama picked up his Rose Whip and stood up onto his feet. Hiei then began unwrapping the bandages around his right arm. Thanatos knew what was coming, so he let them get ready.

"Do hurry up," the rouge demon said. "Although I enjoyed playing with you, I really must be going, as I have very important business to attend to." Kurama and Hiei said nothing, just simply stood there staring at their target. Eventually, the fire demon finished unwrapping his hand. He undid his headband, and slowly opened his Jagan Eye. He then held up his arm, bearing a black dragoon tattoo, which erupted into black flames. Moreover, hundreds of rose petals were revolving around Kurama's body, glowing with his youki.

"We usually don't go this far this early when facing an opponent," Hiei began, the flames on his arm growing larger.

"But as it seems that you're no ordinary foe, we're willing to make an exception!" Kurama finished. Thanatos chuckled and held up his katana.

"Is that so? Well then, show me what you've got!" Both demons smirked, and poured a great deal of demonic energy into their attacks until the atmosphere around them sparked with power. At once, Hiei and Kurama unleashed their techniques upon Thanatos.

"Dragon of Darkness Flame!"

"Rose Whip: Thorn Wheel!"

The dragon of fire summoned from the demon world roar as it flew towards its prey, with Kurama's petals spiraling around it. Thanatos made no attempt to move.

"Is that all?" He said as the attacks neared. "Humph! How pitiful." Saradakis erupted into a fountain of both Spiritual and Demon Energy that dwarfed both Hiei and Kurama's power combined. The two demons were shocked, but pressed onwards regardless. He held up his blade over his head, and with a sinister voice, Saradakis commanded,

"Sing in shadow, Kyoufugai."

There was a huge explosion as the Dragon of Darkness Flame and Thorn Wheel hit their mark. Hiei and Kurama had to shield their eyes as it was dazzlingly bright. It lasted for a minute or so and then eventually died down.

"Did that do it?" Hiei asked, quickly retying his arm.

"I hope so…" Replied Kurama, who struggled to stay on his feet. Just then, they heard a quietly chuckle coming from the smoke of the explosion that caused their blood to freeze. They watch as the smoke died away revealing Saradakis standing there with a long, black bladed scythe in hand, positioned as if he had made a downward cut. Dark embers burned away on the scorched ground, and the rose petals simply disintegrated. Still laughing, Thanatos straightened himself, stuck his scythe in the ground, and began clapping. Nothing about him undisturbed; not even his hood seemed out of place.

"Wonderful show, my friends." Thanatos stood upright, holding his scythe over his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "Your attacks held enough power that I had to activate the initial release of Kyoufugai, a.k.a Dread Scythe. Sadly, I _really_ do have to be on my way, so you won't get to see the full extent of Kyoufugai's power." He reached inside his cloak, and then pulled out what looked to be a coin. "However, I'll leave you two with a parting gift." Thanatos crushed the object between his fingers, and it disintegrated. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment.

"Oh, so you expect me to be scared of nothing?" Hiei challenged, letting his overconfidence get the better of him. Thanatos chuckled, and then a loud, piercing shriek arose from nowhere.

"What the hell?!" Kurama exclaimed as he and Hiei stood close to another, looking for where the sound came from. He glared at Thanatos. "What was thing you just broke? And what was that noise?!"

"To answer your first question," Thanatos said. "Bait. As for the second…"

A large hole opened up in the air above the rouge demon, a rip between dimensions, and from it dropped a giant beast the likes of which Hiei and Kurama had never seen. It was a massive, ape-like in stature but possessed a few reptilian features as well, such a long lizard-like tail, tipped with a spiked ball roughly the size of two or three human heads. The most notable feature, however, was the white, skeletal mask on its face.

"It was this that made that made the noise," Thanatos said, motioning his head behind him. "It's a spiritual entity known as a Hollow. They love devouring the souls of the deceased…" The Hollow let out another shriek, and then more dimensional hole ripped open, admitting more of the beasts into the area. Hiei and Kurama stood back to back as the Hollows surrounded them.

"…However," Thanatos continued. "Hollows enjoying devouring the ripe souls of the living, as well." The rouge demon turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Get back here!" Both Hiei and Kurama yelled, but when they moved to chase him, a Hollow blocked their way.

"I hope you two manage to survive," Thanatos called out. "I really hope that we get the chance to meet again and fight a proper battle."

"Before you go," Kurama called. "Tell us, just what in the world are you? You're not a full demon, am I right?" Thanatos stopped in midstep, and turned his head.

"Very perecptive, Kurama!" The rouge demon resumed walking, and a portal seemingly made of dakrness opened before him. "I am part demon, but I'm also part human."

"And there's something else, isn't there?"

"Correct again. I'm a demon and a human, but above all else, I am a _shinigami_...a Death God." Thanatos entered the floating blackness, which melted away, and he was gone.

"Dammit, he got away!" Hiei spat.

"I think Thanatos is the least of our worries now, Hiei," Kurama said from behind. The Hollow were slowly closing the distance between them and their prey. Both demons knew that the only option was fighting their way out. Smirks crossed their face at this.

"Whoever kills the most of these things get free dinner, then?" Hiei asked.

"Of course!" Without warning, one of the Hollows lunged at the fox demon. Kurama lashed at it with his Rose Whip, cleaving it in two. The creature seemingly dissolved into nothing. "Count one from me."

With that, the remaining Hallow set upon their targets. The two demons let their youki flare, and leapt into the fray, smirking all the while.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Do you even really care? Lemme know with some reviews!!! **


	2. Bang!

**A/N: Forgive the long wait, everyone!!! Life has been kinda busy in my last couple of weeks of summer break, so I've haven't a lot of time to work on FF VS. or Poltergiest Report: DGC until recently. The former is still being worked out (and will be up ASAP!!!), but as you can see the later is up and ready to be read. So I hope you enjoy it!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bang!

_One month ago…_

"Listen up, boys! From now on, this old warehouse'll be our new hangout!"

"But Boss, doesn't this turf belong to Kuwabara and Urameshi?"

"Don't worry about it! Neither of those two punks could stand up against us! Besides, they aren't around…haven't been for a couple of weeks now."

It was true; Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuya Kuwabara hadn't been seen around town for a total of five straight weeks, gone without a trace. According to Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke's "girlfriend",

"They might be off doing detective work. They're into that kinda stuff, ya know." Other then that, no one had anything to go on. Which was fine for the Roughneck Gang; since the day Yusuke and Kuwabara disappeared, they had been carefully and swiftly seizing control of the area. And it was really easy, as no one would even think of lifting a fist without the number one and two toughest kids around in case they got in a little too deep.

"I don't care if Urameshi and Kuwabara were to come in the door right now!" Announced the one known as Boss. "The moment they do they'll get jumped by the roughest buncha toughs in town!!!" All Roughnecks let out a boisterous cry, lifting up chains, lead pipes, metal bats, and 2x4s. They eventually quieted down and returned to their previous merry-making – as they had just pretty much conquered the last bit of turf in the area – but before they could get too comfortable, there came a knock at the main entrance. Dead silence filled the room as the knock came again, and again. Atop his throne – essentially a large stack of wooden crates – the Boss kicked one of his followers. "Don't just sit there, ya bum! Get the damned door!" The flunky hurriedly obliged and made his way to the door, as there was another knock.

"Hold you horses, will ya?!" The flunky called out. He finally reached door, and carefully grasped and opened it. However, there was no one there.

"Humph, it's probably just some punks trying to start somethin'!" The Boss said. He motioned at three other of his goons. "You four get out there and bust some heads!"

"Gotcha, Boss!" They said, and the four thugs, brandishing their weapon, rushed outside and out of site, closing the door behind them. The remaining Roughnecks sat quietly and (somewhat) patiently for their comrades to return. But five minuets passed in a flash, and nothing happened.

"What the hell is taking those guys so long!?" The Boss said, becoming irritated. "They had better not be goof…" Before he could finish, a thunderous _boom_ filled the warehouse, toppling the makeshift throne and everyone around it to the ground. Groaning, the Roughnecks gathered themselves up, and then looked to where the noise came from, the large metal door for the warehouse's loading bay. And everyone's blood ran cold at the sight.

The loading bay door was completely off, lying on the floor, dented in the middle. The four grunts were lying on the ground, heavily beaten.

And standing next to their unconscious bodies, bathed in the light of the outside world, were Yusuke and Kuwabara. What's more, the looks on their faces indicated that they weren't too happy, not in the least.

"Crap, it's them!" one gang member said. "I knew trying to take their turf was a bad idea!"

"Shut up, you fool!" The Boss screamed.

"So, it's been you guys that've been taking our turf and causing trouble while we've be gone," said Kuwabara. He quickly surveyed the gang before him. "Feh, doesn't look like much to me!"

"But you gotta admit," Yusuke said. "They've gotta have at least a little skill to take over our entire area in the time that we were gone. Isn't that right?" The Spirit Detective looked straight at the Boss, who nearly soiled himself in fear.

"Y…yeah, that's right! We're the Roughneck Gang, and their ain't no one too tough that we can't handle!" His fellow gang members, although slow to respond, gave out cries. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked to each other and smirked.

"Is that so?" Kuwabara asked. "Well then, you guys think you can take the both of us on?"

"Of course we can!!!" The Boss replied, trying to save a little face amongst his followers. "Let's bash in their skulls, Roughnecks!!!" Another rowdy battle cry, and the Roughnecks charged headlong at the to high school students, who simply stood their waiting.

xxxXXXxxx

"Well," Yusuke said as he knelt down beside the Roughneck's Boss, who now lay out cold in a small pool of his own blood. "That was, at the least, mildly interesting." Kuwabara scoffed and spit in the ground.

"Are you kiddin' me!? Humans aren't friggin worth the time! They're lower than insects compared to the demons!"

"Yeah, I hear ya, but it's still fun to bust heads that don't have horns or pointy ears every now and then."

"I guess," Kuwabara replied with a smirk. However, that didn't last long as he look around at the mess the Roughneck had made of the place. "Man, this place is a dump! It'll take forever to clean all this up!"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, placing a hand on his companion's shoulder. "I made sure to let these jerks remember to come back tomorrow and have this place spick and span." The Spirit Detective turned and looked off at nothing. "You hear that, guys? Just one more day and these assholes will never bother you again!"

"Hey, you just said a bad word!!!" A voice from nowhere accused. Where Yusuke was looking, three little children and a puppy appeared. They were ghosts; the plot the where the warehouse stand used to be their home, but it burned down in a fire, killing the kids while the parents were out picking up a few things from the store. The middle child, a little girl about six or seven, didn't look too pleased.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to let that slip. Won't happen again, promise."

"It had better not!" Hinata said. "Cuz if you don't, your tongue will rot and fall off!!!"

"Hinata, I've told you a thousand times!" The eldest child, a boy about the age of ten, gently slapped his sister on her head. "That was just what Mother and Father would say to get you to stop cussing."

"Is not!" She yelled, pouting. Then she mumbled, "Damn Shouta…"

"Ooh, you just said bad word, too!" This came from the youngest child, whom held the puppy, Hayate, in his arms. Hinata stuck her tongue out at him.

"I did not, Ikki!"

"Did so!" "Did not!" "Do so!" "Did not!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kuwabara said, stopping the siblings before they could go any further. "Arguing isn't gonna solve anything. And Hinata, watch your language."

"Sorry, Kuwabara!" Both ghost children intoned at once. Shouta heaved a heavy sigh.

"Didn't matter when we were alive, doesn't matter now. I can't ever get these two to quit squabbling!"

"Don't be mean!" Hinata and Ikki said at once.

"I'm not being mean, just telling the truth!"

"Alright, alright, enough of that!" Yusuke said. He walked up to the three ghost children and knelt in front of them, Kuwabara following. "Now, I was under the impression that you guys were going to pass on while we left…but here you are. Why is that?"

"Well, we were planning on that," Ikki began. "But then Hayate went chasing after a car one day and got lost, and it took us three days for him to find his way back."

"And then all these groups of bullies and meanies kept trying to cause trouble here," Hinata said. "So we had to keep playing tricks on them to get them to go away. But then that gang came and they wouldn't leave!"

"Well, as you can see, there's no more need to worry, these punks won't bother here anymore. So now you can pass on to meet your parents."

"You mean!?" The three children said at once. Yusuke slowly nodded.

"Yeah, they died. The same day you guys did…rushing in their car to get back here, they had an accident. But they've moved onto Heaven, and they're waiting for ya!" The children's eyes lit up, and Hayate yipped happily. "Now, where's Botan where you need her?"

"You called?" All eyes turned to see Botan floating down on her paddle, looking cheery as ever.

"Speak of the devil…" Kuwabara mutter. Botan heard, and knocked him upside the head with her oar upon landing.

"Hey now, I'm not the devil! I'm the Grim Reaper, thank you very much!!!"

"In that case, remind me not to die while you're around," mocked Kuwabara, which earned him another hit. The two younger children laughed. Botan noticed them, and then went and gave them all hugs.

"Why, hello there Hinata, Ikki! Shouta, I see you're doing well? And how's my favorite little deceased puppy!?" Hayate leapt from Ikki's arms into Botan's, licking happily at her face. Shouta, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all rolled their eyes. "So, are my little resident ghosts ready to move on?"

"Yes!" Hinata and Ikki said, nodding vigorously. Shouta grabbed their heads and stopped them.

"Actually, we're not quite that ready yet."

"What is it now!?" Kuwabara asked. "Someone else is bothering ya?"

"Well, kinda," Shouta replied. "It's more of a 'what' than a 'whom', anyway."

"Shouta," Botan said concernedly. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't really show ya now…Come back tonight, at about midnight, and then you guys can see what I'm talking about." Just then, there came some noise from outside, the sound of people joking and talking. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to people scare the crap out of!"

"YAY!!!" Shouted the little ones, and Hayate leapt from Botan's hand and followed after his owner, all them disappearing after a moment. After they were gone, Yusuke turned to Botan and Kuwabara.

"I don't like where this is headed," He said, and his companions nodded. "What do you think, Botan? Has there been any demonic activity around while we were gone?"

"No, not at all! Everything has been going more than perfectly in Reikai!"

"Well, the only way to find out is to come tonight."

xxxXXXxxx

"It's 11:55…nothin' yet," Kuwabara said, looking at his watch. "Man, where the hell is this thing!?" Agitatedly, he kicked a lone can. He, Botan, and Yusuke were sitting around the now spotless warehouse.

"Jeez, don't be so impatient!" ridiculed Keiko. Yusuke had rather her not come, but she tagged along anyway. She had visited the kids on numerous occasions during Yusuke's and Kuwabara's absence (until the Roughnecks moved in), enjoying her newfound spiritual awareness and the ability to see ghosts. "The kids said it'd be here, so it'll be here."

"Who invited you, anyway!?"

"Don't bother, Kuwabara," said Yusuke, blowing out the smoke from his cigarette. "You get into it with her, you're not gonna win." Kuwabara muttered something, but left it at that. A moment later, the ghost children appeared. Greetings were given, and afterwards, Yusuke asked,

"So, Shouta, where's this 'thing' you're gonna show us?"

"What time is it?"

"11:59," said Kuwabara. Shouta nodded.

"Good, then it's almost here."

"Shouta, I really think you should tell us what is going on here!" Botan said, getting a little impatient. "Tell us, what is this thing?!" The ghost boy rolled his eyes a little, but quickly spoke up, not really wanting to invoke Botan's anger.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know what this thing is."

"Yeah, we haven't seen it." Hinata chimed in.

"How's that?" Keiko asked.

"Well, every time it's come," Ikki said slowly, "It's tried to eat us. And we'd always run and hide."

"Try to eat you?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, but Shouta waved his hand.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch! It's not that we couldn't see cuz we ran, cuz it could camouflage itself, to an extent. But it's dumb, so it never able to catch. However, it kept getting closer and closer to doing so whenever it came. That's why I told ya…since you guys are such great fighters, you should have no problem taking this thing – whatever it is – out." Yusuke heaved a sigh, and cracked his neck and his knuckles.

"Well, maybe this'll provide for an interesting time. You're lucky in that respect; I don't like being dragged around for nothing."

"Ditto what he said," Kuwabara said. "But that aside, when this thing supposed to be here. It's only seconds to midnight. Is there some sorta signal it gives?"

"Yes," Shouta replied.

The minuet hand of the watch struck twelve. At that exact moment, a deafening shriek filled the air, along with a body of spiritual energy.

"And that was it!" Shouta said. Everyone quickly hurried outside to see what was there, and were shocked to see nothing. Well, not completely. The air above the street seemed to shimmer in the glow of a lone streetlight, a large bestial form with a tail that lashed about.

"Ah, today is my lucky day!!!" said a sinister voice. It seemed to come from nowhere, but it was clear that it belonged to the apparition. "So many powerful, delicious souls gathered in one place! Oh, how my power will increase after devouring you all!" Yusuke and Kuwabara both smirked and stepped forward. Botan, Keiko, and the kids all moved back, knowing thing were going to get a little dangerous.

"Devour us, eh?" Yusuke asked, dropping his cigarette and crushing it with his foot. "You might wanna rethink that, buddy."

"We'll just give ya a bad stomach ache!" said Kuwabara. Both delinquents let their reiki flare up, pushing the shimmering form back a little. The invisible being laughed in delight.

"Such powerful spirits you have! It smells so delightful…I can't wait any longer! I must have it! It's time to eat…"

The beast took a step forward, out of the light. The shimmer was still visible, but only barely, if focused upon.

"…_**YOUR SOULS!!!**_" With another shrieking roar, the beast lunged at the two high school student. Although they couldn't see his tail coming, they sensed it and jumped out of the way just in time. Quickly, Yusuke lifted his right hand, index finger extended.

"Spirit Gun!" He shouted, his trademark technique, and a blue bolt of _reiki_ erupted from his finger. It flew towards the shimmer in the air, but it continued flying into the sky, obviously missing its target. "Dammit!" Yusuke cursed, right before being struck in the side. He cried in surprise as he was sent barreling through the font door of the warehouse; a good part of the wall was taken down with it.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried out. "You'll pay for that, you bastard! Spirit Sword!" Outstretching his hand, a mass of yellow colored _reiki_ appeared, and it grew into the form of a sword. Kuwabara gripped it in both hands. Finding the shimmer in the air and sensing the enemy's _reiki_, he charged and swung, with as much grace someone like Kuwabara could muster. The enemy blocked the swing with his tail (which now seemed impervious to damage), and engaged the Spirit Swordsman in a short battle. Kuwabara, thanks to his acute spiritual awareness, was able to stand a chance against the invisible foe, but it turned out that this beast was stronger that it seemed, and eventually managed to land a strike. The tip of its tail, apparently very sharp, dripped with blood from Kuwabara's torso, and a quick flick cleaned it off. The Swordsman staggered back and fell, not expecting the hit.

"Ah, I see that you're much tougher than you appear. Most _shinigami_ would fall after a hit like that."

"Well, I'm much different that whatever the hell you've faced!" Kuwabara said as he rose to his feet. "And neither is my friend!"

"Shotgun!!!" Yusuke screamed. The invisible creature only had time to turn around before it was stuck with numerous tiny bolts of energy. A few glanced off it – the invisibility doubled as defensive cover - but the majority of them pierce right through the beast. It screamed out in pain as it fell to the ground, kicking up a large, heavy cloud of dust. Yusuke emerged from where he had been thrown, a little roughed up but good overall. "You alright, man?" He asked, patting Kuwabara on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm aright…nothing a bandage won't fix." He looked up to the slowly thinning cloud. "Ya think that did it?"

"Probably…I'm not sensing any _reiki_, so he's must be…" Just then, a long green tail lashed out from the dust. Yusuke and Kuwabara leapt out of the way easily. The dust finally cleared enough, to reveal the creature's full reptilian form, and its skeletal mask. "Forget what I was saying," Yusuke said. "Looks like he's still alive."

"You insolent little maggots!!!" The creature spat as he staggered to its four feet. "How dare you strike me and refuse me dinner! If I weren't so starved I would simply torture you to death!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep runnin' your mouth, ugly!" The Sprit Detective jeered. "We don't go down just cuz someone tells us to. You're gonna have to do a lot better than you have been if you wanna stand a chance against the two toughest kids in town!"

"Very well then!" The reptilian creature said slowly. He then raised his head into the air and let out a longer, even more earsplitting scream. The covering of ears unfortunately didn't help much.

"Yusuke, make him shut up!!!" Keiko screamed.

"Why don't you shut up!?!" Yusuke snapped back.

"Both of you shut your traps!!!" Kuwabara bellowed. "My head's already cracking in two!"

"Why don't we all just shut up," Botan yelled. "Because screaming is going to get us nowhere!!!"

"We agree!!!" The ghost children said. The creature's scream continued on for quite some time before it eventually died away. When everyone looked to the monster, he simply stood chuckling to himself.

"Prepare for you're demise!" He said sinisterly. As he did, various amounts of _reiki_ filled the air. In the air around the creature, several rips in space opened up, more shrill screams coming from them. Once large enough, more masked beast of varying size came through them. In the end, there were twenty beasts in all; each possessed a significant amount of spiritual energy and killing intent.

"Fuck," Yusuke said simply. "We're royally screwed."

"Got that right, Urameshi." Kuwabara said. He formed a second Spirit Sword and Yusuke limbered himself up a bit as the monster formed a circle around them.

"Now you will surely pay, you pathetic runts!" The beast cackled. With his tail, he pointed at them. "Kill them, my brethren!!!" Four smaller monsters took up this call, charging without hesitation. However, as they neared their prey and Yusuke and Kuwabara, the beasts suddenly stopped in their tracks. They remained frozen for a moment, and then two of them seemingly disintegrated while the others fell apart at the limbs in a shower of blood.

"Tch, can't we leave you two weaklings alone without you getting into trouble?"

"He means hello, of course." The two high school students smiled as Hiei and Kurama landed before them.

"If I've ever been glad to see you guys," Yusuke said. "This would be that time!"

"The feeling is mutual," Kurama said. "But pleasantries aside, it seems that Hiei is correct…you two just can't help be get caught in sticky situations."

"Tell me about it!" Kuwabara exclaimed. He pointed at the main beast with a Spirit Sword. "This weird thing comes outta nowhere and decide that it's gonna eat us for dinner!" Hiei smirked.

"He should really think that over before eating you, Kuwabara. He might become stupid if he does, or at least get food poisoning or something."

"Why you little…!"

"_**ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!!!**_**" **The lead monster cried. He took a step forward, shaking the ground. "I _will_ have my feast, and I will have it _now_!!!" The surrounded four instinctively stood with backs together.

"So, I take it you two know what these things are?" Yusuke asked, and Kurama nodded.

"They are known as Hollows. We don't know much about them other that they devour souls – living or dead – and their masks are their weak sport, although any significant damage will kill them."

"There's that, and then they're usually ugly, misshapen, and horribly stupid, even the ones that can talk."

"You'll pay for that!" The lead Hollow said, and with a scream he and his brethren leapt forward.

"The bet is still on, right Kurama?" Hiei asked as he cleaved a beast in two.

"I guess so, since it seems we'll be dealing with these things for awhile." Three more beasts fell as Kurama executed a Rose Whiplash attack, dismembering them. "That's thirty to your twenty-eight." Kuwabara, Spirit Swords in hand, sliced up two Hollows of his own. An immensely large one instantly took their place. It apparently thought that since it towered over its prey that it had an unbeatable advantage. Too bad it was wrong.

"Sword, Extend!" Kuwabara said, aiming his humming blade upwards. It grew in length, rising up until it pierced through the Hollow's head. Meanwhile, Yusuke was facing the largest group of attackers…not that it much matter. A Hollow let fly a fierce punch, one that could easily form a huge crater. Yusuke caught it with one hand with little effort. The Spirit Detective then grabbed onto the creature's arm, and began to spin around, quickly picking up momentum. With a yell he threw the Hollow into three others. Another Hollow tried attacking from behind, but Yusuke back flipped over it and kicked into the four he deal with before.

"Shotgun Double Barrel!!!" He cried, extending both his hand and releasing hundreds of _reiki_ bolts, utterly destroying the beasts. This left four Hollows remaining. The lead one, amazed at the display of power shrank back while his brethren charged forward. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara each took one out.

"So powerful!!" The lead Hollow said. "I must escape before…"

"Escape before what?" Yusuke asked, suddenly appearing to block his way. The creature gave a startled cry as he found that the quartet stood all around him. He looked around in a panic.

"I won't let runts like you kill me!!!" He said, and lashed out with his tail…which was immediately sliced off by Hiei. Screaming in pain, the Hollow tried jumping to get away. Kurama grabbed a hind leg and pulled him back between them, ripping off the leg in the process. Kuwabara stepped up and hacked off the remaining legs. The Hollow, now unable to move, was force to stare into Yusuke's direction.

"I've been meaning to ask ya," Yusuke began, he and the others moving to stand before the Hollow's face. "Can you, by chance, tell me what sound a gun makes?"

"Burn in hell!!!" The creature spat. Yusuke tsked and shook his head.

"So sorry, but that's the wrong answer! You lose!" The Spirit Detective turned his back and took a few steps away. "You wanna know the correct answer? I'll tell ya." Without warning, Yusuke turned back around and fired a powerful Spirit Gun blast at the Hollow, one that completely engulfed and destroyed it without giving it a chance to let out a death cry. Smirking, Yusuke brought his finger to his face and blew away the smoke coming from it.

"It's simple, really. Guns go _**BANG!**_"

* * *

**A/N: What didya think? Lemme know with a review! On another note, I've decided to make Kurama and Hiei's Hollow Count a continuous thing, since they and everyone else will be facing off against a good bit of them over the course of the story. As it stands, the score is currently:**

**Kurama - 30; Hiei; - 28**

**The first 25 for each of them came from the 1st chapter, when they were accosted by Thanatos's Hollows. There were 50 total, and each took half. Then, they both took out two when they appeared here, giving them both 27. Finally, while Hiei only got to take out one (the Hollows were scared of him, so they didn't attack aside from the slain one) to achive 28, Kurama took out three for his 30. **


	3. Another Assignment

**A/N: Once again, after a prolonged abscence, I have returned. With the start of school, and the change in my marching band practice to right after school, computer writing times for me has been few and far between. But the past few days have allowed me some more time, and I've been able to finish up at least the next chpater of this. So, without furthe ado, the third installment of Poltergeist Report: Death God Chronicles!!! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Another Assignment

"That was awesome!!!"

"You guys kicked so much ass!!!"

"Coolest thing I've seen in my life…well, afterlife."

"It was nothing, you guys, really. And watch you're language, Hinata." Everyone relocated back inside the warehouse after the fight was done, and the ghost children had since been crowding around the high school students and their demon friends, twittering on about their fighting prowess. It took Keiko awhile to get them to quiet them down so that Yusuke could talk to Kurama. "So, it seems you guys have encountered those beasts before?"

"Correct…it was about a month ago when a rouge demon starting causing trouble. Koenma sent me and Hiei after him, but he was amazingly powerful, and escaped."

"But not before sicking a few of those monsters on us," Hiei added. "It wasn't really that hard, though. The though part was trying to track him down and find lead; dead ends at every turn."

"He must be something special if he managed to beat you guys," Kuwabara commented. Hiei and Kurama both sent him icy glares, indicating not to remind them. "Anyways…Botan, have you heard anything about this? You told us that everything was fine in Reikai."

"No, I haven't. And I haven't then something serious must be going on."

"Exactly," Kurama said with a nod. "This is why we came to you, Yusuke, Kuwabara."

"Don't tell me…" Yusuke began, and Kurama nodded.

"Yup…Koenma's got another mission for you. For us." The Spirit Detective's face widened as a smirk filled it up.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Kuwabara shouted. "I'm willing to give up school for awhile if it means I get to fight some tough opponents!" Keiko rolled her eyes a little.

"This means you're gonna be gone for a long time, isn't it, Yusuke?"

"Probably…but you know I'll come back as soon as it's done, right?"

"Whatever. Just remember that if you die, I'll kill you, aright?" Yusuke nodded, and then Botan clapped her hands together.

"Okay then!!! I'll go ahead and take the little ones to their parents," the ghost children's eyes lit up, and their puppy Hayate could barely contain itself. "And then hurry back with info for Koenma. C'mon, you guys!" Botan hopped on her oar, and with the ghost children following and waving their goodbyes, flew off into the sky.

"Well, then, I guess that means we're moving to my house," Yusuke said. "Knowing my mother, she's just drunk enough that she can still function somewhat properly but won't care who I bring into my home."

xxxXXXxxx

Not so ironically, Atsuko Urameshi was exactly as Yusuke described: just drunk enough to not to care who came in the house - or about anything thing else, for that matter – and still function properly. Plus, since it was 12:45 or so, she was beginning to get tired, so Yusuke and the gang made themselves comfortable while Keiko helped Atsuko into bed.

"So, I've heard that you two have been gone for awhile," Kurama said, after taking a sip from a can of soda. "I take it you were training?"

"Yeah, that's right. We took a trip to Genkai's place for a little workout."

"That old bat is still alive?" Hiei asked, feigning astonishment.

"I was thinking the same thing when I saw her," Kuwabara admitted. "But she's still a pain in the ass even as an old lady."

"But thanks to her always intensive training, Kuwabara and I were able to develop a few new techniques."

"Is that so?" Kurama said with a raised eyebrow. Yusuke nodded.

"I'd show you mine, but I don't wanna mess up my house. But I assure you that they're pretty spectacular, if I do say so myself."

"What about you? You finally make yourself useful?" Hiei asked Kuwabara. The Spirit Swordsman grinned and then stood up, moving to where he had room.

"Just shut up and watch, shorty!" Outstretching his hands, Kuwabara conjured to Spirit Swords. He then closed his eyes, and stood their unmoving.

"Is that it?" Hiei asked mockingly.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" Kuwabara snapped. "I'm tryin' to concentrate here!" Again, he closed his eye, and now took a deep breath. He then let out a yell, letting his _reiki_ flare a bit. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei looked on as the two Spirit Swords began slowly warping and bending. A moment passed, and the Swords were swords no longer; in his right hand, Kuwabara now held a fairly large axe, and to his left arm there was a shield. "Behold! My Spirit Battle Axe and Spirit Shield! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Impressive!" Kurama said with a little clap. Hiei smirked.

"Well, for someone like you, I'd say that was a nice improvement."

"Just wait 'till we get to fighting more of them Hollows!" Kuwabara said. "I've been teaching myself to manipulate my spirit energy into different forms, and I've created a buncha of new weapons!"

"It seems that none of us have been slacking as of late," said Kurama. "Hiei and I have also been training and developing new skills."

"Well, you guys are certainly going to get a chance try out those new skills!" Botan strode into the room wearing civilian clothes (Yusuke's and Keiko's high school uniform), holding up a DVD disc. "According to Koenma, something big is about to go down."

"Just the way we like it!" The quartet said at once (and not meaning to, really). Smiling, Botan went over to the TV and interested the video. She took a seat next to Yusuke, and then Keiko returned and sat by him on the other side. As she did, the television screen winked on and an image of the Prince of the Spirit World, Lord Koenma, appeared in his usual attire, albeit in his adult form.

"Greetings from Reikai, everyone!" He hailed. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, I hope everything is well with you all?"

"Eh, more or less," Yusuke said somewhat absently.

"That's wonderful," Koemna said as if he had heard him. "Because something disastrous will soon be upon us, and, as usual, I'll need you're help dealing with it." The image of Koenma was replaced with a still picture of a hooded individual in a black cloak. Both Hiei and Kurama glared at it angrily. It was hard to make it out, as not only was the background dark, it being nighttime, but the cloaked one was moving so it was also

"This is the only confirmed image we have of the demon that calls himself Thanatos. Almost a month ago, he snuck into the Sprit Realm and broke into a vault containing powerful mystical artifacts." The demonic duo was about to speak, but Koenma reappeared on the screen and cut them off. "Now before you say anything, Hiei and Kurama, ever since you're little thieving escapade, safety measures on all secure storage and holding areas has been significantly increased. I have not been lax in any matter with my duties. Thanatos was able to infiltrate and slip by all sentries and other security precautions plus get into the vault…all by himself. However, he did not go unaided in his escape." The image on the monitor changed to another still shot, this time of Thanatos surrounded by six more cloaked figures. Again, it was dark and they were moving fast, but the six accomplishes weren't wearing hoods so a basic outline of their heads and a little bit of their faces could be made out.

"Thanks to investigation, we discovered that the six individuals working with Thanatos were hired as members of my hand picked security force. They killed off nearly seventy-five percent of my remaining fighters – all of whom were A+ Class demons – in a matter of a few minuets, and only at half power, according to reports from survivors." Yusuke whistled.

"Dang, those are some powerful demons right there!"

"What was Lord Koenma thinking hiring all those rouges!?" Botan asked. "Something like this was bound to happen with a bunch like that."

"I did realize that a situation like this was likely to happen," the recording of Koenma said. "But I had no idea that something would be stolen. Especially something with such power…" He paused, sighed, and continued on. "The item in question is this."

The next image to appear on screen was that of fairly large black book, with intricate designs like rolling darkness jutting from the sides. Upon it over was crimson writing in a strange text.

"This is the Tome of Za'tara. The previous owner, by whom the book is named, was a fearsome demonic sorcerer. He was a magical prodigy, whose sole purpose in life became to gain power. Therefore, while still young – by demon standards, anyway – he went off on a quest to seek out the strongest magicians and spiritualist to steal their most powerful techniques."

"Kinda like Rando…" Kuwabara muttered, remembering the demon that sought out to learn the skills of master martial artists like Genkai and broke nearly every bone in his body at one time.

"However, even after amassing a large compendium of fearsome techniques, his desire was still not satisfied. He still wanted more, and nothing on earth could sate him. So he attempted what only the foolish even think of…he went something not of this world. He went after a god." Keiko gasped, but other then that dead silence filled the room. "The deity he faced is unknown even to us. Yet, we do know that Za'tara managed to defeat him in a one-on-one duel. This god, a being of honor whom had promised to give up his power and greatest technique, came through with his promise. But after the transaction was made, Za'tara slew him. Then, the demon sorcerer went after the other great gods and goddesses that resided in that faraway realm, stealing their powers one by one until none remained, and he was powerful beyond belief."

"And still he was not done. Quickly amassing an army of unimaginable proportions – of demons, apparitions, spiritual humans, and conjured beings - he launched an attack upon Reikai. From the get go it was almost hopeless. No offensive or defensive measures could stop Za'tara. Yet, when all hope was lost, a miracle happened."

"Of course it did!" Yusuke said. "Stuff like that always happens!"

"Warriors from another realm came to our aid, and with their strength were able to vanquish Za'tara, or so it seemed it first. Turns out, he had spells in place that kept his soul with most of his power bound to this world. Therefore, the outworlders sealed his soul into an unknown artifact, which they broke apart into four and scattered, hopefully never to be found again."

"Now, none of this has much to do with our situation other then fact that Thanatos and his allies have in their possession a book with a mass of mighty spells, and with it the potential to cause disaster. We need your help Yusuke, along with the rest of you, to track them down, get the book, and possibly rid us of them in process."

"Such bluntness…" Kurama commented.

"That's all well and nice," said Hiei. "But how are we supposed to stop someone we cannot track down?"

"Yeah, that's right!!!" Kuwabara chimed in. "Hiei and Kurama searched for a month and didn't find squat! I don't think four us would make any difference."

"You're probably all wondering how you're going to prevent Thanatos for wreaking havoc right about now," Koenma said. "You can all calm down, we've got that covered. Through extensive investigation, we've come to a conclusion as to where Thanatos may be hiding." A map appeared, pinpointing the area. It zoomed in, until an individual town was marked. "We have reports of increased spiritual activity detecting in this city. It's as good a place as any to start looking."

"Hmm…I've never heard of the place," Yusuke said.

"That's cuz you always skip out on geography class!" Keiko joked. Koenma's face appeared for the last time.

"Hurry up and pack your things, everybody, because you're going to be taking another vacation. Your destination…"

"…Karakura Town, Japan!"

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill. Lemme know what you think with a review. And make sure to check out my other fanfic, Final Fantasy Vs! I'm currently working on it's latest chapter and should have it up in the next couple of days, so be on the lookout! **


End file.
